Dansei No Ninshin
by Melanie-Kirkland
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando Tenma ve a Kyousuke? ¿ Que sentirá el joven castaño cuando lo vuelva a ver? ¿Lo conocerá de su "visión"? ¿Kyousuke se acordará de él? Muchas preguntas rondan por la mente del castaño. Esas preguntas pronto serán desveladas por el joven. *Yaoi*


**Notas: **

**1.-mm...mmm... o3o Holi? No se si alguien estará biendo esto xDDDDDDDDDDD aparte de una persona... que siempre me deja review (?) no soy yo owo**

**2.- Este fic... es Yaoi * aplausos varios * y Mpreg... ya que me hacia feliz, y por Miche, se me ha pegado la bsesión con los hijos xD**

**3.- Tardare en publicar porque no tengo PC... y porque estoy intentando tocar el opening de Shingeki no Kyojin con la flauta... ewe x'D **

**4.- Este fic también contendrá Hetero... pero leve... owo. Os dejo, un listado de parejas... **

**Parejas:**

**TsurugixTenma**

**KirinoxShindou**

**IbukixHayato**

**SangokuxShinsuke**

**KariyaxHikaru**

**HamanoxHayami**

**YuuichixTaiyou**

**YukimuraxCintia**

**AmagixMahoro**

**MinamisawaxKurama**

**MinahoxManabe**

**EndouxNatsumixKazemaru**

**FudouxFuyuka**

**GoenjixFubuki**

**HirotoxMidorikawa**

**AlphaxFey**

**NishikixZanark**

**5.- Creo que esas son todas... no se... si surgiran más (?)**

**Antes de que empiece :**

**a) Cintia es un oc, creado por una amiga. Hermana de Tsurugi Kyousuke. La metí para crear más humor (?) en el fic.**

**b) Como supongo, que IE trascurre en el año 2010, por lo que para mi el Go, es en el año**

**2020.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, sacarian una serie yaoi de esto xD**

**Ya esta, ahora si, os dejo el cap 1 de este fic, que se podría contar como prólogo.**

**1.¿Quien eres?**

**Okinawa, año 2010.**

Era una gran tarde. Una tarde en la que la gente iba a la playa. O tal vez no. Ya que estaban viendo un partido de Raimon en el campo de fútbol. Una mujer y su pequeño hijo, de más o menos 3 años. Caminaban rumbo a casa, después de ir a la playa. El pequeño era de cabellos castaños largitos y ondulados con dos graciosos remolinos a los costados. Sus ojos eran de un color azul metalizado que parecía gris y su piel era morena. La mujer, su madre, era identica a él, solo que ella no tenía esos caracoles en los costados, ya que el pequeño los había heredado de su padre. El pequeño niño, llevaba un flotador en la mano, de color amarillo.

Este sonreía abiertamente, de lo feliz que era. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a un pequeño cachorro atrapado en una tablas de madera. Corríó soltando el flotador de su mano hacia las tablas de madera. Intento coger al pequeño cachorro. Cuando lo cogió lo abrazo pero una tabla de madera iba a caer encima de él.

-¡Tenma!- la mujer gritó llamando a asu hijo.

El pequeño vió de repente una luz, y de esa luz, un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados empinados jugando con un balón de fútbol, junto con otro chico de cabellos azules, pero el segundo era más mayor. El castaño abrió los ojos, ¿como era que estaba viendo eso? ¿acaso había muerto?

-Qui...¿Quien eres?- pudo decir el pequeño castaño con asombro y miedo a la vez.

El niño de cabellos azules se giró para mirar al pequeño niño de cabellos castaños. Entonces la luz desapareció y el niño pudo ver como un balón de fútbol tiraba la tabal de madera hacia otro aldo para que no no le diera.

-¡Tenma!- la castaña abrazó al pequeño.- Menos mal que estas bien...- suspiró. El pequeño solo se dedicaba a mirar como el balón de fútbol botaba en el suelo.

-Mamá. ¿podemos quedarnos el cachorro?

La madre miró a Tenma con una sonrisa bondadosa.- Claro, vamos a enseñarselo a papá y a Erika.- el otro asintió y los dos se dirigierona su casa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-¡Papá, papá!-Tenma gritaba entrando a su casa. Un hombre de cabellos rubios con caracoles en los costados, ojos marrón claro y tez muy rosada salió con un delantal puesto.- ¡Mira!- enseñó al cachorro.- ¡Mamá dice que nos lo podemos quedar!

-¡El que Tenma-nii?.- una niña de 3 años, de cabellos rubios ondulados algo larguitos, ojos azul metalizado y tez muy rosada. Esa era Erika.

-Un cachorro.- le enseñó el cachorro a su melliza menor. La menor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Como se llamará?- preguntó.

-Sasuke. Y ahora él y yo, vamos a ponernos el pijama.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tenma estaba colocandose el pijama con sus pequeñas manos, mientras pensaba en el chico que había visto antes, cuando pensaba que estaba muerto.

.¿Quien serás?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba al cachorro.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Notas:**

**Yeah, por fin, casi no me da tiempo x'D Ojala os haya gustado mucho o3o y el rating es "T" por ahora... a lo mejor luego lo cambio. El summary es provisional xDDDDDDDDDDDD hasta que nazcan bebés (?) **

**Espero reviews, un review, Una Melanie feliz x3**

**Firmado (?): Melanie.**


End file.
